Innocent Sinners
by meggyneedzalife
Summary: Everyone is a sinner. some do it because it gives them a sick pleasure, some do it without realizing it, and others like myself, Gilbert Nightray; do it to protect someone precious. Yes I myself have sinned. Thankfully I am not alone. As future head to the Nightray I will do whatever it takes to protect those close to me even if I end up in hell or some place close to hell.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! Got bored so I decided to right a Fanfic with one of my favorite animes PANDORA HEARTS FTW! I do not own the anime all rights go to their respected owners I only own this idea that's all. Anyway enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Vessalius Family**

It was a beautiful bright and cheerful day. The weather was better than it had been in awhile considering how it had been raining on and off for months at a time. Sometimes I wondered if the weather was ever going to get better. The weather for whatever reason decided that today was going to be a perfect day to wear its true colors. Rainbows danced across the sky and seemed to join hands with the remaining clouds. Butterflies and birds flapped in a cheerful frenzy. There was a small breeze blowing and trees waved back and forth with each gust. Sounds like the perfect day huh? So what was so special about today you ask besides good weather and chirping birds and all that cliché crap? Well, today was a special day for a young duke of a noble family. Me. Gilbert Nightray next in line to become head of the Nightray family. Today marked a turning point in my life, I would be turning fifteen and that meant a huge ceremony; the coming- of- age ceremony as it was called and a large gathering of people, half of which I didn't even know. The two things I dreaded most when I thought about this day. Huge gatherings of people always make me nervous and it makes it even worse when I don't know who the hell most of them are.

Everyone in the Nightray manor was in a frenzy trying to prepare for this "joyous" day but I just sat quietly next to my bedroom window looking at the world through the small square panes of glass thinking of all the ways I could skip this lame-ass ceremony today. I could fake my death, or runaway, or maybe make the excuse that I caught something so I won't be able to make it today. _Yeah right. Like that would ever work._ I knew I should be excited like everyone else about today but I just wasn't. I couldn't be. I mean who wants to spend their life going to society functions and bribing people with big extravagant parties and not to mention all the gossip that comes with being a noble. The gossip about money, wealth, and nobility and the annoying women who constantly fawn all over you, sorry that's not the life I want.

Looking out at the vast green lands that spread far from the Nightray manor I noticed a small blue bird flying carelessly by my window taunting me in a way. It seemed to beckon me to follow it as it flittered back and forth. I wished more than anything that I accept its invitation and fly away with it. If I could just fly away then I would be free to explore the world and maybe even have a family, settle down, grow old and die. That would be the life. Instead I'm bound to the life of a noble by a very thick unbreakable thread. The more I struggle for freedom the deeper the thread cuts into me leaving scars that won't heal. I keep hoping for the day when I no longer have to put up with lessons on proper manners or be lectured constantly about not studying for hours _without rest_, or even hunting skills even though I liked learning how to shoot a gun but hated learning how to kill. _I'm not a killer. I'm not a Nightray._

"If I could only leave this prison." I found myself whispering under my breath. The more I thought about it the more I longed to leave the Nightray house. As I spaced out looking off into the distance I barely noticed the door as it creaked open. I continued to look out the window not paying attention to anything else but my own thoughts until I heard a creak as the door closed. Turning my attention towards the door I noticed a small silver-haired girl wearing a maid outfit.

"Oh, sorry bocchan."The young girl stated looking a bit flustered. I looked at her and smiled. It was my servant Echo.

"Echo how nice to see you." Getting up from my perch I cautiously walked over to the shy girl.

"I-I'm so sorry for disturbing you Bocchan!"She blurted then bowed apologetically.

"No, it's fine and you don't have to be formal just call be Gilbert or Gil either is fine."

"R-Right sorry Bocch- I mean Gilbert-Sama." The young maid stuttered twiddling her fingers around nervously. Again I just chuckled and smiled. I hate it when people are too formal it makes them sound like robots.

"I guess that's fine for now but you need to learn to just call me Gilbert okay?"

"Y-Yes Gilbert-sama!" her face turned completely red in embarrassment. I patted her head playfully like I always have.

Three years ago she came to the Nightray house when her family got into an accident with their carriage. It was attacked by bandits on the way to a big society function that was going on and she was the only one to survive. We found her on the side of road close to the manor beaten, bruised, bloodied, you name it. After that we took her in and she became my servant…Guh! hate that word, okay Valet. Ever since then she has become kind of like a little sister to me. Although she is extremely shy and very clumsy she is family.

"I take it father sent you up here for a reason?" I inquired. The young girl known as Echo quickly straightened up.

"Y-Yes the Vessalius family has just arrived, they wish to talk with you in the garden."

"The Vessalius family?"

"Y-Yes." I looked at Echo bewildered.

As soon as I heard that the Vessalius family was waiting, I quickly put on a more formal outfit without the help of Echo who I sent out of the room because I was afraid she would pass out. I didn't want to have to try to explain to my father how it was that my dressing maid was passed out in my room. I didn't want to have to tell him "She saw me naked and fainted."

After I made myself presentable, red-faced shy Echo lead me down the long staircase and to the large brass doors that led out to the garden area where I was told my guests would be waiting. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind before entering through the double doors.

As I walked out into the warm and blinding sunlight I was greeted by five people and their escorts. The first was a very tall and slender man with blond braided hair that almost touched the floor. He wore an old fashioned green-colored English looking suit that was almost the same identical color to his emerald-green eyes. It looked like something you would see the English wearing in the 1800's. The second person was a beautiful brown haired woman almost as tall as the man wearing a frilly but elegant blue dress with a black lace tied around her neck and her violet eyes sparkled in the sunlight. The third person looked to be quite a bit older than the other two, his blond hair was tied up in a ponytail and he had a goti. Unlike the others he wore a completely white suit head to toe and his bifocals covered part of his eyes. Finally the last two were young kids about my age maybe older wearing outfits almost identical to their parents. The girl and boy both looked like spitting images of their parents the only difference in appearance was the girl's braided hair on two ends of her face and the bright pink dress that she wore. The boy on the other hand had hair shorter than his father's and he wore an outfit almost identical to my own except that it was white. It looked like the uniform that the nobles from Lutwidge Academy wore.

The young woman was the first to speak.

"Hello Gilbert-sama you might not remember but my name is Lacie Vessalius and this is my Husband Jack, my Father-in-law Oscar and our two kids Alice and Oz."

I bowed and greeted them.

"I welcome you all to the house of Nightray." Lacie looked at me and then chuckled slightly.

"You don't have to be so formal, we are family after all. I don't suppose you remember since it's been awhile but I am your aunt so you can call me Aunt Lacie if you want."

I was completely shocked.

"W-Wait, what!?"

**DUN DUN DUN! Don't you just love cliffhangers? Na jus kidding I know how annoying they can get at times lol so next chapter will be up soon. Byez for now. ill try to make it longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayz! Next Chappy! I realize the character's are a bit OOC but whatever hope you like anyway. **

**Chapter 2: Sinister voice**

"You're my Aunt?" I still didn't know what to say.

The older woman Lacie continued to laugh until her husband Jack nudged her with his elbow

"Lacie, that's not very ladylike." Lacie just continued to laugh despite her husband's protests to stop.

"Jack, when have I ever been ladylike?" Lacie smirked evilly. I saw the man, Jack or Uncle Jack I suppose I should call him just sigh while gripping the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger. Finally he turned his attention back towards me.

"I apologize Gilbert; I know its been a while. Please forgive my wife she is easily entertained like a child. Pay her no mind." Lacie stopped laughing and turned to Jack giving him a pouty face like the one you see a child give to their parents when they don't get the toy they wanted. Jack just smiled.

I didn't know what to say so I just stood in silence while the "grownups" quarreled back and forth about my "Aunt" Lacie's behavior. The much older man Oscar walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Congratulations on your 15th Birthday! It's been awhile since I last saw you Gilbert." Oscar chuckled. The last time I saw you you were this big." Oscar gestured with one of his arms bringing it down to the top of his thighs. He chuckled one last time before straightening up again. Then with an apologetic smile plastered on his face he said. "I know its short notice but your father has asked that I be in charge of the ceremony since he has to be out on business today."

"Father asked you?" I was surprised. This was the first I had heard of it all day. Oscar simply nodded his head then straightened up. With his index finger he signaled for the two Vessalius children.

The young girl Alice skipped over happily her dress bouncing with each movement while the other sibling on the other hand simply walked over silently kicking a rock and not speaking a word. Alice grabbed my right hand clasping it between her two hands and joyfully hopped around. I felt as though she was trying to yank my arm off. As I closely observed her I could see a glimmer in her beautiful… purple eyes? The same color as her mother's. I had to say I had a hard time understanding why this happy-go-lucky girl that I hardly even knew or remembered in front of me was so chipper. It made me wonder if someone had given this girl too much caffeine this morning. I just smiled politely not saying a word. I was still so surprised by the amount of energy this girl had. Oscar chuckled then said in a sweet voice

"Alice don't keep yanking his arm like that it might accidently fall off."

The young girl let go of my arm and tucked her hands behind her back slightly embarrassed. I rubbed my sore arm then without any reason I turned my attention to the boy. As soon as my eyes met his he turned away quickly refusing to make any sort of eye contact. I saw the older man Oscar nudge the boy with his elbow beckoning the him to speak but he didn't. We all just stood there in awkward silence for awhile until

*(GILLY BOY LOOK AT LACIE AND SCREAMED I HATE YOU BITCH YOU WILL NEVER BE MY MOTHER NOW GET BACK TO THE KICTHEN AND BAKE ME A PIE AND IF YOU DON'T ILL NEVER GIVE YOU YOUR GRANDBABIES NOW CLEAN MY SHOES AND BAKE ME A PIE AND ILL GO GET MY BABYMAKER AND GET STARTED ON THAT FOR YOU UNDERSTAND BITCH OOOOOH HELL NA DON'T YA DARE TALK BACK TO ME gill then stood up an started to slap lacie I WANT MY PIE BITCH PIE )*

Oscar recommended that the three of us should use this time to get to know each other since the ceremony wasn't for another two hours. Alice smiled brightly at the idea and jumped around happily again trying to yank my already sore arm off while Oz just huffed in annoyance and disinterest.

"Hey Gilbert! Can you show us around the mansion? This place is huge!" Alice stated looking up at the mansion in utter fascination. Her face lit up instantly.

"Sure." I smiled at Alice's cheerfulness and grabbed her hand pulling her in the direction of the mansion. Alice tried to grab her brother's hand but he pulled away quickly.

"Don't touch me!" he growled. I could swear I saw his eyes momentarily flash red. Alice stopped and let go of his hand. Oz turned his head away shamefully.

"What's wrong Onii-san? Are you ok? Are you still not feeling well?" Alice looked worriedly at her brother. All of her cheerfulness seemed to drain out of her at that moment. She now wore a frown.

"It's nothing. Go on ahead I'll catch up with you later." Alice wanted to protest but I dragged her away. I knew just by looking at him that he wanted to be by himself for awhile. I took one last glance back at the boy before running off with Alice still gripping my hand. Oz held a sullen look. He looked almost like he wanted to cry. I wondered why that was.

Oz's (POV)

"Damn it! Not again." I huffed under my breath.

This was starting to happen more and more and I was beginning to wonder how much more of this I could take. I haven't always been like at least I don't think so. To be honest I can't really remember. Since I was five my mind has been a blur. I remember a dark place with no light and a voice. A female's voice I believe but I can't really be sure. It almost seems as though something is preventing me from remembering. Every time I start to remember what happened I black out and sometimes won't even wake up for a few days. It can get extremely frustrating at times. Maybe that is the cause of this uncontrollable anger that I keep feeling. This anger that I feel building up inside me that causes me to lash out at people. _It's kind of like I did just now with my sister… oh geez. That's right I just got angry at Alice for touching my hand. God I can be a jerk. And I did it right in front of the Nightray kid…great. That makes me look so much better._

I took a deep breath and then tilted my head back to look at the sky hoping to calm my nerves. Grandpa Oscar walked up behind me without me noticing and grabbed my shoulders lightly causing me to jump. I gently pushed his hands from my shoulder then turned to look at him.

"It happened again."

Oscar sighed then handed me a small pill. I pushed the content in his hand away from me. Grandpa Oscar has tried to help me thinking that maybe I have a mental condition that is causing this anger but even he doesn't know what's going on with me. This anger that I keep feeling constantly doesn't feel _human_.

"Those don't work anymore. I feel like nothing can help me." I finally said to Oscar. I felt completely lost and…scared. I know that makes me seem like a wussy but it's true.

*(Meanwhile… HE WAS SHOCKED WHAT DID YA SAY BITCH IM GANGASTA REMEMBER YOU ARE MY BITCH NOW GET BACK TO THE KITCHEN AND MAKE SOME BABIES I WANT SOME KIDS BITCH ARE YOU EVEN AWARE OF HOW MUCH MY MOM BEEN NAGGING ME FOR SOME GRANDBABIES DO YOU SINCE I WAS FIVE BITCH FIVE DO YOU EVEN NOW HOW TRAUMATIZNG THAT WAS AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK WHEN I GET BORED WITH YOU AND DUMP YO SORRY ASS THAT IM GOING TO PAY CHILD SURPPORT BITCH HELL NA YOUR JUST MY BABYMAKER and this kids is the lesson on kids of this generation scary right I know I am scared about it oh what never mind I lied me and my friend were on crack and came up with this)*

Gilbert's (POV)

I gave a tour of the mansion from top to bottom starting with my room and then eventually making it all the way back to the garden. When we reached the garden we took a break sitting on the concrete that surrounded a fountain. Alice sat down trying to catch her breath after walking down the ridiculous amount of stairs we have in the manor. She tossed her head back and laughed.

"Who's idea was it to build manors with so many freaken stairs!" She was huffing and puffing.

I just stood in silence looking at the girl in amusement.

"Doesn't your house have flights of stairs too?"

"Well yeah but not nearly as many as yours. Grandpa's always had bad legs so we don't have a whole lot of stairs."

I laughed then sat next to Alice. She seemed to be in better spirits now though I could tell she was still worried about her brother. I knew I was going to regret asking this question the moment it popped into my mind but being a young teen and all I was curious. Taking a deep breath I began.

"Alice, why was your brother so mad? Has he always been like that?" Alice froze suddenly then dropped her head. She looked like she was going to cry. _Yep. Definitely the wrong question to ask._

"No." she finally said. "He's changed." She sat quietly figeting with her fingers in her lap glancing between her lap and the sky. I could tell just by that distant look in her violet eyes that she wished more than anything that she could disappear for awhile so she would not have to explain. She continued to figet for awhile when suddenly a small black cat with a bell tied around its neck jumped into her lap and pressed its small black nose under her hand as if to say _**"Pay attention to me! Nothing is more important in this world right now but my needs. Scratch me behind the ears, pet my back hey! Don't look away! I'm more important than that guy! I'm cuter. Oh yeah, purr ,purr ,purr."**_ Alice chuckled then scratched the small cat's chin whispering soothing words to the dark feline. "You're a good kitty Cheshire yes you are."

" Changed how?" I interrupted. Cheshire didn't seem to like the fact that Alice had adverted her eyes away from him and he hissed at me as a result.

She curled up into fetal position. At the sudden movement the black cat jumped onto the concrete next to Alice and curled into a ball. By the way Alice was acting at the mention of her brother I could tell there was a long story behind it a dark story behind the Vessalius boy. Still I wanted to know. Finally she spoke.

"It happened eleven years ago. That's when he changed."

"Tell me." I whispered. She didn't say anything for awhile. "Please." I asked again. This time she turned her head towards me looking at me with sullen eyes.

"When I was three my family and I went to meet my father's best friend Oswald Baskerville."

"Baskerville? Is he part of Baskerville family that supposedly disappeared over night? There was something about them being thrown into the Abyss. They're legend."

"That's the one." I was quite surprised to hear that. I decided to keep quiet and listen to what she had to say. She continued.

"Well we went to see Uncle Oswald not just because daddy hadn't seen him in awhile but also because mommy wanted to see her brother. He was extremely good friends with daddy when they were little. So it was just Daddy, Mommy, big brother, me and…" Alice paused looking kind of pale and depressed. "…and my twin sister Alyss." She was by this time wiping the tears that formed in her beautiful violet eyes and streamed down her face. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. _Wait. Alice has a twin? Then how come she's not here? Did something happen to her?_ Something told me by looking at Alice's tear streaked face that that seemed to be the case. Still I couldn't believe that Alice had a twin.

"Wait…you have a twin sister?" I couldn't help but be interested in this bit of news.

"…Had a twin sister." Alice stated. _So I was right. Something did happen to her sister…but what?_ Alice straightened up stretching her legs but still fighting the tears that continued to fall constantly. I gave her a moment to let her feelings out. When she finally calmed down enough to speak she continued. "Anyway, everything was going fine for awhile." Alice then began to recall in depth to me the past events of that night eleven years ago.

(Flashback)

_A carriage pulls up in front of a huge manor. It's pouring outside and the air is filled with an eerie smell. Light is pouring out of every window. A tall coachman in fancy clothing pulls open the door to the carriage and a tall blonde haired man dressed just as fancy as the coachman steps out holding onto a young woman's hand as he gently escorts her out of the carriage. Three children are with them, a young boy the age of about five and two little girls a couple of years younger than the boy also leave the carriage. One of the girls slips on the wet pavement and almost falls. The young boy grabs her arm gently helping her back to her feet. The girl that slipped has hair of an unusual color, white. The girl smiles brightly her eyes are just as unusual as her hair. Red eyes flash back at the boy but seem to hold adoration rather than resentment at his act of chivalry. The family of Nobles walks gently up the steps; the kids are all holding hands careful not to drag the other one down. A tall man with short black hair dressed in black clothes and a black cloak greets them at the door._

"Oswald! Good to see you! It's been a long time huh." The blond haired noble replies optimistically.

"Jack, Lacie it's good to see both of you. Please come in." the tall cloaked man puts a hand on Jack's shoulder leading him in. Lacie stops at the door when she realizes her three children are lagging a bit behind.

"Come on slowpokes I want you to meet your uncle Oswald." Lacie stated in an impatient manner. The young boy looked up at his mother and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, but Alyss slipped and I think she might also be getting sick again." The blonde haired boy replied looking at his little sister with a worried look on his face. The brown haired twin looked at her sickly sister and with her brother's support carried the small child up the steps. The pale-faced girl looked extremely sickly and started to cough. Lacie being a worry freak ran down the steps in the soaking rain to grab the small child.

"Will she be okay?" The small boy asked looking up as his mother scooped up the pale child in her arms. Lacie tried to hind her worry by smiling.

"She'll be fine Oz my brave little hero. You're such a good big brother." Lacie ruffled his wet hair causing Oz to blush in embarrassment. The two children followed their mom to the front door. Once in Oswald closed the big doors. The raven haired man walked up to lacie with a look of surprise on his face.

"I never thought you were the mother-type Lace." Lacie looked at her older brother and laughed.

"You know I always thought so too." Lacie shook her hair trying to rid herself of any extra water. The young boy Oz yanked on his mother's dress trying to get her attention. Lacie looked down and noticed her son looking up at her with big emerald green eyes still holding onto his little sister's hand. The young woman laughed.

"It looks like he wants me to introduce you Oswald." Oswald grinned. "This is my oldest Oz, my second oldest Alice and this one in my arms is the youngest, Alyss." She introduced her children first then she introduced her brother. "Oz, Alice, this is your uncle Oswald." Oswald bent down to his knees to look at Oz and Alice. Alice tried to hide behind her older brother but Oz on the other hand held out his hand happily.

"It's nice to meet you!" Oz smiled sweetly. Oswald was a bit surprised by this but nonetheless shook his nephew's small hand. He then ruffled his hair and patted Alice's head before rising back to his feet. The small pale girl in lacie's arms coughed once again. Oswald looked at the small child with a sympathetic look on his face. That's when he suddenly noticed the color of the child's eyes and he froze.

(present)

Alice paused in her story again and sobbed even harder than last time. I waited for her to continue but she did not.

"I'm so sorry, I can't- ." Alice cried harder and ran off before I could ask her what had happened. She collided into Oscar and hugged him tightly. Oscar rubbed her head and hugged her.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I heard Oscar say reassuring words to Alice like "it's okay" or "don't be sad". I felt horrible. Oscar looked at Alice and wiped the tears from her eyes before sending her off.

I looked down at the ground feeling a sickness in the pit of my stomach. Oscar put a hand on my shoulder and ushered me to sit down with him. We sat next to the fountain and I did not say a word. Oscar grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit a cigarette that he popped into his mouth. He blew smoke a few times before speaking.

"So what happened? Alice looked kind of upset." Oscar puffed on his cigarette a few more times. I looked at Oscar then sighed leaning over on my legs.

"I didn't mean to make her cry. I just wanted to ask her about something." Oscar closed his eyes and leaned his head back blowing smoke into the sky. By looking at Oscar's expression I knew he was well aware of what I had asked Alice.

"You asked about Oz right?" I looked at him a bit shocked. _He has to be a psychic or maybe he just knows how to read the mood._ Oscar laughed nervously. "It's about the way he acted earlier right?"

"…yes." I said. "I thought perhaps he had a mental condition that caused him to suddenly lash out but I've never seen a person's eyes turn red and slitted when they get mad." Oscar went silent. The cigarette in his mouth dropped hitting the ground. I looked at Oscar and he still did not say a word. He got up suddenly and just stood there.

"It's getting late. We should get going." I looked at Oscar and nodded my head. Before he walked off he told me something I found to be kind of strange. "Listen Gilbert, if you want to know more about Oz its better that you don't ask. But you know…" Oscar began. "It might be a good idea that you become friends with him just like when you were little." After that he walked off silently.

I stood up utterly confused. _"Friends?" when did I say anything about wanting to be friends with the Vessalius kid. I only said I wanted to know about his actions earlier. I'm not even sure if I even want to know anything else about him. He gives me this weird feeling, an eerie feeling. Something is just not right about him._

By the time I got back it was almost time to head to the mansion where the ceremony was being held just down the road from the Nightray's mansion. It was said to be Pandora's old headquarters but now it was being used to hold the coming-of-age ceremony.

Everyone was piled into carriages Lacie, Jack, Oscar and Alice were piled into one, the Vessalius kid and I shared one and the rest of the Nightrays took other carriages.

I sat across from Oz. he continued to stay silent which wasn't unusual since he hadn't hardly talked the whole time that he was at the Nightray household. He only talked the one time when he lashed out at his sister. The carriage lurched forward for a second then started to move.

Looking outside I watched as the Nightray house got further and further away. Both Oz and I continued to sit quietly until the silence was almost unbearable.

"So, um, why were you being such a jerk earlier?" I regretted the words after I said them. I had just called the future head of the Vessalius household a jerk. _Good going Gilbert you're sure to get yourself killed that way._

Oz didn't say a word but the gaze that he gave me told me that I probably shouldn't have even said a word. Looking at him now I could see that his eyes weren't red like I had seen earlier but instead an emerald green just like Uncle Jack's. The mention of earlier events seemed to trigger something awful inside him because I saw his face immediately scrunch up into an almost irritated like scowl and his eyes suddenly flashed that familiar crimson red. I backed away scooting farther back digging my spine into the backrest until I could almost feel the hard metal of the carriage.

The Vessalius then gave a sinister smile. Afterward there came an almost sadistic voice.

"I can sense that you are afraid of me. Your bones are rattling so hard that-ah yes the sound- its like music to my ears." The voice laughed evilly. Oz closed his eyes and cupped his ears with his hands as if he were listening intensely to something. I just sighed. The voice speaking was creepy It was like watching a cheesy scary vaudeville.

"You don't scare me. Sure your red eyes look menacing but I'm not scared of you Oz Vessalius." To be honest I was pretty freaked out but I wasn't about to let the Vessalius kid know this though. The sinister voice laughed again amused.

"You can't fool me Nightray. These eyes see everything." the sinister smile spread from one side of his face to the other and red eyes glowed intensely. ***( Try to imagine the undertaker's smile from Black Butler that's what I was going for.)* **It was like looking Satan straight in the face. _Now I can take creepy shit but this took the cake and ate it._ "Just wait till tonight when "They" come then you'll really be scared young Nightray." The voice laughed evily. I didn't say anything for awhile, I was still utterly confused and frankly a little, no wait- fucking creeped out. But there was something that he said that caught my attention.

"Who's they?" but I didn't get to finish asking because about that time "Oz" took control again causing his body to slump hitting the carriage window in the process with a loud thump. He shot up instantly as if he was caught sleeping in class which ended in him face planting into the hard metal floor.

"What just happened? Did I fall asleep?" the blonde rubbed his eyes a couple of times trying to "wake up". it surprised me when he looked straight at me in the eyes his irises were now emerald green again and his expression was that of a lost little kid. I laughed. He stared at me with an irritated look plastered on his face. I took this opportunity to tease him.

"Hey Vessalius if you love the floor so much I'll leave so you can have your moment." I snickered at him. He looked utterly pissed.

"Oh shut up I just fell okay-ow!" he rubbed his head suddenly remembering the pain.

"You okay?" I asked offering a hand to him which he pushed away in annoyance. I pulled my hand back and let the stubborn teen struggle to get back onto the seat. He rubbed his sore head harder.

"Yeah it's just my head is throbbing like I got smacked by a blunt object." He continued rubbing his head so hard I thought that with enough friction he might set his hair on fire.

"Well you hit the floor pretty hard." I said casually sitting in a more relaxed fashion.

"I guess. But I wouldn't think it would hurt this much." I ignored his complaining for a second suddenly remembering the conversation I had a few minutes ago with the sinister voice that had taken over the Vessalius.

"So about what you just said a little while ago what did you mean by "they are coming" I was still confused about the whole ordeal.

"huh? What are you talking about." I thought at first he was just avoiding answering the question because he would keep looking away. However I was not going to give up until he answered me.

"Just now before you fell on the floor you said "they are coming" who's they!?" I was a bit irritated. I was not a very patient person and when I felt people were purposely avoiding answering my questions just because they could. Oz Vessalius seemed to me to be that kind of person. But something also told me that he wasn't lying.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about I might have been talking in my sleep." That response confused me even more._ Is it possible that he really doesn't remember because the one speaking was not him? He really thinks he was just sleeping?_

"Vessalius, you really don't remember?" It wasn't really surprising to me. If he had remembered it was knocked out of him when he fell.

"What am I suppose to be remembering? And would you stop calling me that! My name is Oz. Just Oz."

"Forget it Just Oz." I knew that would probably piss him off but I didn't care I was too worried about what that voice had said.

"Nightray-teme." I heard Oz whisper under his voice before turning his attention back towards the window. The rest of the carriage ride was spent in an awkward silence until we reached the mansion.

**Yayz! Finally finished fixing and editing the second chapter. I apologize if the chapter is a bit too long and pointless but my mind was going ninety miles an hour and I felt that if I stopped I would instantly lose my train of thought. lol Anyway I know that the first few chapters are dragging on but I promise that after I get past the damn boring ceremony that the story should pick up. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. PS I'm open to any suggestions for future chapters and I would like to know your HONEST opinion so that I may make the story better and more interesting. THANK YOU. XP next chapter should be up soon I just need to edit and change a few things.**

**(*) these are either random pointless remarks or references I make or the CRACK fillers that my friend came up with while I wasn't paying attention lol. Enjoy RANDOMNESS!**

**PS does anyone know if Lacie's hair is supposed to be black or brown? I believe the manga says it's black but idk.**


End file.
